Snow Filled Questions
by iiTeddyBear
Summary: Len asks Kaito some questoin and is not at all happy with the answers he gets but has misunderstud them, and runs off in to the snowy day. Will Kaito go after Len or let the hos true love misunderstand his answers? A cute One-shot for Kaito and Len Don't like? Don't read!


**Teddy: So here a little one shot I thought of wail watching YouTube!**

**Akida: No one cares Teddy. They're just here for the story.**

**Teddy: Shut it Aki! I don't need your smack talk right no! just let me be proud wail I can! **

**Akida: Yea yea yea. What ever. *sigh* Teddy don't own any thing just me sadly.**

**Teddy: *huggles* I love you Akida!**

**Akida: *blushes* I uh love you too Teddy...Now can we please get on with the one-shot?**

**Teddy: Yup!**

* * *

_Snow Filled Questions_

Len and Kaito had gone for a walk one winter morning, small white snowflakes falling from the sky ever so slowly as Len muttering/singing the words to a song Rin had shone him last night.

"_Want to hear your please, won't you let me? My heart is sinking please, just erase it. I guess it's time to paint on the canvas. The great canvas that holds these lies. Again... _" Then he stop singing for what he thought to be a good idea had just hit him.

"Kaito, would you mind if I asked you some questions?" Len really wanted to know the answers the his questions and as if reading his mind Kaito smiled and said in a cheerful voice, "Ask away Len." And with began his little quiz.

Len look at Kaito and asked "Do I ever cross your mind?" Kaito look at Len with a blank face and shook his head and let his answer fall from his lips, "No."

Len's eyes widened and his answer but moved on thinking Kaito was only messing with him "Okay, Do you like me?" and just like be for the answer was the same "No."

Len started to feel a little worried but quickly push the feeling away, "So do you want me?" Kaito looked as if he had to think about this one but non the less the answer was yet again a simple, "No."

Len's voice cracked a bit with the next question hoping that the answer he got wasn't the one he expected, "Then..." there was a small pause "Would you cry if I left you?" Kaito brushed some snow off a par bench then sat down and let the same word leave his mouth, "No."

Len's body began to tremble not due to the cold no nothing like that but out of shock and fear for the tears he tried so hard to hold back betraying him and rolling down his face. He just barely able to push out the words, "Would you live for me...?" His breath hitched at the answer he was givin', never in his wildest dreams had ever thought that such a simple word could cause him so much pain... Just a simple "No." from the one he love so dearly was doing this to him.

with tears burning his eyes and a bleeding heart he gathered up as much strength as he could and pushed the words out of shaking lips "Would you do anything for me...?" Kaito's answer was a sharp knife into the smaller boys aching chest "No."

The answer to the next and last question would change everything and the smaller was already ripped to shreds at this point. so he clenched his teeth and spat out the words, "Choose! My life or Your life?!" There was a bit of pause but as soon as the words left the blue haired teen Len's heart shattered. "My life." The blonds was done... No more... He couldn't take any more...

No longer seeing the point in holding back Len let the tear fall from his eyes. He was done. His reason to live was gone. He bit his lip, and hard to the point blood ran freely down his lip.

Seeing the red liquid run down the smaller boys jaw snapped the blue haired boy back to reality, his eyes widening on seeing his lover with a small stream of fresh crimson liquid run down from his lip and tear freely falling from his once bright but now cloudy light blue eyes.

Kaito stood up and reached out to Len only to have his hand smacked away. "Len..." he trailed off but now it was Len's turn to spit out that awful word. "No...Shut up...Just...Just leave me the hell alone you bastard!" his word cut through Kaito like a hot knife through butter. Then he watched as a broken hearted blond run in to the the woods near the park with snow covered started running after him but stopped for a moment when he heard Len yell, "I hate you so much you heartless Bastard!"

Kaito's dark blue eyes widened as he whispered to him self "What have I done?!" the smell on the blonds blood still lingering in his nose and the site of his lover clouded eyes and big wet tears fall down his face and the words _heartless bastard_ echoing in his head. Once he had found his blond lover he hugged him from froze for a moment be for struggling.

"Len just listen to me for a minute, please!" He pleaded with his lover. The blond thought for a second be for nodding. Kaito just sighed thanking god for giving hi a second shot at this.

"The reason you _never cross my mind_ is because you're_ always on my mind_. The reason why_ I don't like_ _you_ is because_ I love you. _The reason_ I_ _don't want_ _you_ is because _I_ _need_ you. The reason_ I wouldn't cry_ _if you left_ is because_ I would die if you left. _The reason _I wouldn't live for you_ is because_ I would die for you. _The reason why _I'm not willing to do anything for you_ is because _I would do everything for you. _The reason _I chose my life_ is because _you __ARE__ my life Len_."

Len's eyes widened, "W-wha?" Kaito turned Len around and looked him in the eye, "you heard me." With out another word Kaito lean down planting a kiss on the blonds lips.

* * *

**_The Fin._**

* * *

**Teddy: So cute!**

**Akida: ****_*mutter_**_*****_**It's not the only cute thing here...**_***mutter**_**_*_**

_**Teddy: What?**_

**_Akida: NOTHING! RR! _**

**_Teddy: Ftw...If you want to hear the song Len was muttering/singing here's the link watch?v=Xus8Q4yl2PA _**

**_Akida: Teddy do you really have to right a yaoi with me in it?_**

_**Teddy: Shyea! You bet your ass! :O We should dye you hair orange for the Fic!**_

**_Akida: *mutter_**_*****_**_Why can't it be with you?!_**

**_Teddy: *_**_**looks at Aki* Hmmm? Well any ways hope you enjoyed! 3**_


End file.
